


Imagination

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: Angst, F/M, Masturbation, Sexy, Smut, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:12:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913





	Imagination

_"Oh, you like her. Come on." I teased._

_Rhett responded rather quickly. "No, really, she's pretty and all, but there's no real spark there."_

Again, I had become happy, confused, and frustrated at once. 

I sat home alone, relaxing, allowing my mind to wander.

Whenever we were flirtatious, I felt it. Sparks. There was an underlying tension there that was ever present. But whenever I saw him flirt with other people, sometimes gratuitously (which he did not do with me) and I mentioned it, he would insist it was nothing. Part of me felt a petty version of relief. The other wondered if he felt chemistry with _me_. And then I'd shake my head. It wasn't fair to feel even slightly possessive of something that wasn't mine to begin with. 

Somehow, even amidst my conflicting feelings, I felt a pang of desire. Picturing his face in my mind, I smiled and bit my lip. I knew my feelings were a bit of a joke to him, but even with that sad realization, I couldn't help how happy I was around him. Just replaying moments in my mind had a delicious effect on my body. I tried ignoring it, but soon, I understood it wasn't going away. Even alone, I felt the need to slink away to my bedroom and turn out the lights. No one would ever know what I was doing, what I was thinking about, but the very idea made it feel safer to lock my doors and shut away the world. I felt my body in the dark, allowing myself to imagine Rhett, and crawled under my covers.

_We sat beside each other. I already felt the static in the air, like before a storm. We were talking, as usual, being ridiculous. Until he looked at me a moment, then kissed me._

My body grew warm beneath my covers, but I welcomed it. 

_Rhett kissed me, more and more intensely, until he had pulled me into his lap. I straddled him and kissed him desperately. I felt his hand on my waist, pulling me to him, and I swiveled my hips just enough to feel him growing beneath me. He unbuttoned my pants enough to touch me, exploring me with his fingers, until he was rubbing me._

My pussy grew wetter. I touched myself, syncing my thoughts to my actions.

_I whimpered into his lips, barely breathing, gripping his hair. I was almost ashamed at how quickly I responded to his touch, but he seemed to love it. He let out a small sound when I nipped at his lower lip. He moved his hand faster, and I practically crumpled against him._

_"Fuck, I want you." I whispered, knowing my voice would crack if I tried to speak properly._

_Somehow, he had removed his pants and thrust inside me. I cried out._

My toy slipped inside me with ease. My daydream was working so well it surprised me.

_Rhett moaned as I rode him, lifting and rocking my hips, kissing him in earnest. His hands traveled over my breasts, and he moved to take one of my nipples in his mouth. I couldn't help but say his name. I felt elated, dizzy, and thrilled with adrenaline, knowing I was trembling but too wrapped up in the moment to care._

I was so close. 

_"Des..." He said softly, breathlessly, touching me. He held on to my hips as I relentlessly ground myself on to him, then moved my hips so that he thrust in and out of me. His response to me made me wetter, made my climb easy. I called out and came, kissing him hard, afraid I'd fall if I let go._

I lay there, panting. There was a feeling of embarassment, even laying there alone in my room. My heart slowed it's pace, and I gradually felt the feeling return to my limbs, a fatigue overcoming them. My embarassment grew more intense as a thought of him ever doing this while thinking of me came to mind. 

_Pffft. Of course he doesn't._

I couldn't bring myself to get dressed, so instead, I leaned over and put my toy in my nightstand, then reclined back on to my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to sort through my thoughts from the day.

_Well, if he doesn't think we have chemistry in real life, at least I have this._

I rolled over and smiled to myself. 


End file.
